Rainy Afternoon
by Avery Greyson
Summary: After loosing a big swimming match and being caught in the rain, Arnold is saved by the last person he expected to see.
1. Chapter 1: Morning

AN: This was my first fic actually. Found it in the depths of my computer and thought I'd upload it. Wrote it back in highschool; I don't think it's as devolved as my other story on here (Side by Side) and it flows a little choppier, but there you go. Fifteen year-old Avery at his finest. Give it a read and see what you think. This will have about four or five chapters I think, which I will upload once a week on Fridays until it's done. Oh, and I do read your reviews and enjoy them thoroughly, so if you like what you read (or not) please consider telling me a bit about it. Hopefully you'll like this one while I work on my next little piece. Enjoy!

-AG

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Morning<strong>

His name ripped out through the silence and he pushed himself up in bed and fought the sheets around him. He looked around the dark room, light by a dim shade of grey coming in from the skylight roof. It was early enough for the sun to be shoving its way into the small rooftop room, but thick dark plooms blanketed everything on the horizon. The threatening black clouds that hung heavy in the sky the previous night had given out and a light patter of rain rapped against the glass. Smashing a hand against the button on the potato alarm clock, Arnold Short climbed stiffly out of bed.

He walked over to the ladder inlayed in the wall and opened one of the side windows. The air smelled clean and heavy, thick from the storm and the sweet rain. He took in a breath and closed the shade, turning to climb back down. He walked over to his desk and sat down on the grey and black close checker swivel chair. Arnold frowned as he looked at the mounds of paper scattered over the top; somewhere in there was today's calculus homework. He brushed his hand through the papers haphazardly, trying to glimpse the assignment when a flash of red caught his eye. He shifted the papers out of the way and looked at the red hardbound book underneath. _P.S. 118 Yearbook _was written in black chalk like writing on the cover. Arnold smiled and opened the book, flipping through the pages and looking at the pictures of his past.

A lot had changed since the years at 118, the entire gang drifting apart to deal with being teenagers. They still saw each other often and talked; being in a public school system tends to group the same group of people together until high school graduation. He scanned the photos and came across Gerald Johansen; they had remained friends and were still closer than ever. Gerald had made the basketball team and was pushed to varsity just after the start of Sophomore year, making him the youngest player on the varsity team. Arnold had found his talents in swimming; he was the fastest one on the team and he was set to make varsity as well.

Arnold had changed quite a bit from the scrawny little kid in the blue sweater his picture depicted. At fifteen, he had come in to his own nicely; his body was brushed with light muscle that pushed away the soft lines of youth and the long hours of practice at the pool tanned him up a bit. His hair had darkened in places and was now a mix of dirty and bright blond, which hung down haphazardly in his face and brushed the tops of his ears. He crossed the room and opened the door to the hallway of the boarding house. As he walked down the hall, he could hear the faint sounds of frying and clanging pots coming from the kitchen.

_I hope that's Grandpa. I don't think I can take another watermelon turkey _Arnold mused to himself.

Not much had changed in the boarding house as the years went by, some of the boarders came and went but for the majority, everything just went on as usual. Phil and Gertie were still running things very well and taking daring culinary risks in the kitchen. Arnold stepped in the bathroom and shut the door; it was still too early for the ritual morning line to form. He started the hot water and walked over to the mirror, pulling off his shirt. He stared at his face in the mirror as a pang of nervousness hit his stomach. The regional swim qualifiers were going to be held later that day, and team was in bad shape. The captain had gotten the flu two days before the match and the starting swimmer pulled his shoulder at a practice match. Arnold was the only one left with any speed; if he pulled this off today, Hillwood High would be heading for the state finals and he would all but guarantee his spot as captain. He stepped in the shower, hoping the hot water would keep his churning stomach at bay.

_Here we go_.

* * *

><p>The light patter of rain woke her up, rapping on her window and breaking the dead silence of the house. That was what really hit her; the absolute quiet blanketing the entire house and seeming to epicenter in the small bedroom on the second floor of the Pataki house. Helga sat up in bed and looked around in the darkness. The grey gloom entered through the open window and lit the room in a sick charcoal. She stood up and crossed the room, the cold of the hardwood floor slicing into her feet with each step. The hall was as empty as her room was; darkness flooded the entire house and there were no signs of anyone there but her. She went into her parent's bedroom and found the bedspread untouched from the night before, from the last two nights before.<p>

"Goddamn it Miriam" Helga whispered and leaned up against the doorframe.

She turned from the bedroom and went down the stairs into the living room, moving with practiced ease through the darkness. She turned on the kitchen light and pulled up a bar stool.

"Awesome. Just awesome" Helga said reaching for a box of chocolate doughnuts on the counter.

Her lunch box was sitting with the lid open next to an empty fifth of Jack Daniels on the bar. A can of Barbarol and a Budweiser were tucked in the tin box with a post-it note.

_Helga-_

_I've gone out to the market and then out with some friends. _

_Bob is going to stay in Phoenix for a few more days at that conference thing. _

_Packed your lunch and don't worry, I'm not taking the car. _

_-Mom _

Helga sighed and walked back upstairs. She hated to be alone in the house and as the rain beat down harder against the house, she just felt more alone. She went back in her room and sat down on the bed.

_I should just go back to bed. Sleep until anyone cares to find me. _

Her thoughts instantly fluttered of Arnold; his smile, his face, the way that his hair hung down and he had to blow it out of his eyes. His warm voice and his amazing talent in the water.

"Oh shit! His game!" Helga said bolting up and checking her calendar.

The word _regionals_ was circled in red. She sighed and sat back down. The rain pattered down a little harder on the window outside and the large oak tree outside her window moaned against the wind. She laughed a little and stood up, picking up a jacket from her desk. He was the only reason she was going to walk out that door and into the cold, the only reason she cared about life. She longed to see his face and to be near him; every moment she was away from him it hurt a little more. Helga still poured love for Arnold, and nothing she knew how to do could change that. She had tried to forget him many times but it all ended up with her love getting a little stronger with each failed attempt.

She had never missed one of his games and she didn't intend to start now, especially with what was riding on the days match. Nothing made her happier or more proud than to watch her football head slice through the water and dominate the competition, scoring record times on each lap; and the fact that he wore a Speedo at every game certainly didn't worsen her attendance. Of course she would shout and call him names from the stands, more on principal than actually meaning anything by it. Any personal dislike that Arnold had felt from them was long gone by now, in fact he might have thought something was wrong if she went a day without insulting him just once. She grabbed her umbrella and walked to the front door, ready to tackle the rain and the cold for the warmth of his face.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: 422/11


	2. Chapter 2: The Game

**Chapter 2: The Game**

"Hi Grandpa" Arnold said as he walked downstairs, the harsh smell of eggs and cooking grease hitting his nose.

Phil looked up from a frying pan to his grandson and then went back to poking the simmering pancake with a spatula.

"Mornin' short man. Ready for the big day?" Phil said.

Arnold walked over to the table and sat down. Ernie was the only one up so far, his presence accounted for by a coffee cup steaming away and a newspaper laid out on the table. Arnold glanced at the paper and then back to the empty plate in front of him.

"I guess so. I'm kinda nervous"

"Well that's normal I suppose. I mean it _is _the biggest game of the year and you _are _the team's only hope for the playoffs. And I suppose your making varsity depends on this one too" Phil said turning around and smiling.

Arnold sighed and let his head fall on the table.

Phill walked up and put two pancakes on Arnold's plate. "You'll do fine"

Arnold lifted a corner of his head and looked at the pancake with one eye. "I think I'm just going to get to school. I'm not really hungry"

"Alright. Pookie and me will be there later for the game" Phil said flipping more pancakes.

Arnold got up slowly from the table, feeling his stomach lurch with another slam of nervousness. He walked through the door of the kitchen as Oscar Kokoshka was climbing down the stairs.

"Hello Arnold. I hope you don't loose the match and not get to be the captain,"

Arnold sighed as he grabbed his backpack from the coat rack.

"Thanks Mr. Kokoshka".

He opened the door and stood to the side as a stampede of dogs and cats and Abner raced out the door.

"Bye Arnold, good luck. And get your dirty stinkin' hands off those pancakes Kokoshka!" Phil shouted as Arnold closed the door.

He stood there for a moment on the porch, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The rain pattered softly on the street giving way to a fresh earthy smell and steam rose lazily up from the cracked pavement. He cleared his throat and walked down the stoop, raising the hood on his dark red zip-up sweatshirt. He was left to his thoughts most of the way to the bus stop, coming out of his trance to check for cars or to avoid a puddle. He tried to keep himself on auto pilot and not get more nervous than he already was. Every time his mind drifted away from thoughts of clouds or rain or third period's calculus quiz, it went right back to the rippling blue water of the Hillwood High Pool.

He took in another deep breath and kicked a pebble down the sidewalk. It skittered along the rigged concrete and fell off into a storm drain, clattering against the metal grate.

"You ready for the big game?"

Arnold turned around quickly, surprised by the voice and smiled as Gerald Johanson caught up with his pace.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Arnold said with a sigh.

"Aw, come on man, you're the best one on the team, everyone knows that. You're like lightning in the water" Gerald said lightly punching Arnold's shoulder.

"I guess so. A lot's riding on this though" He paused as they reached the blue sign marked HillTrans."You _are_ coming today right?"

"And chance missing you kick some Bulldog ass? Of course I'm coming" Gerald said with a grin.

Arnold smiled back as the bus arrived and they both stepped through the rain slicked doors.

* * *

><p>Helga trudged through the rainy streets and stumbled down to the bus stop to wait for the 34 line to Hillwood High. She kept thinking about Arnold slicing through the water and how cheery he would look in the halls. How unbelievably cute he would look as he grabbed books from his locker and how his eyes would flutter in and out of a dream in English class. That was the only class she shared with him, and on game days he was excused from it to go and get ready. She tried countless times to get switched to his period of, well anything. They had all the same teachers but were in different time slots.<p>

She reached the sign just as the bus was pulling up. The doors opened and she stepped in, scanned her HillTrans card and rose her head up with annoyance to find a seat. Her eyes fluttered to her usual spot. Taken.

The back of the bus. Taken

The squeaky seat next to the driver. Taken.

She scanned her eyes around the dim grey and blue cab and found the only open seat left. Helga stormed over to it and flopped down, trying to avoid looking at the occupant in the seat in front of her. She had spotted him as soon as she entered the bus, as was her normal procedure. She looked for _him_ before even looking for a seat for herself. Usually she tried to avoid the seats directly next to him because of the need to concentrate on unfinished homework or poetry; she had the whole day to let her mind wander about Arnold.

He was buried in backpack when she sat down, rifling through papers and books.

"I guess it's not in here either" He said to Gerald, sitting in the seat next to him.

"Chill. She's gonna give you a break on it, and even if she doesn't, what do you have in that class, B B+?" Gerald said.

"I don't know. I just wish I could find it" Arnold said leaning back into his bag, reaching down as far as he could.

The bus turned a corner and reached Tina Park, three stops away from Hillwood High. Helga sat forward and propped herself up on the back of Arnold's seat.

"What's the problem Football Head? Loose your lunch money?"

Arnold continued rifling through his bag, checking the loose pockets on the dark blue denim bag.

"Today's calc homework. Its not anywhere" Arnold said, looking up from his bag and turning around to give Helga a small, disappointed smile.

She coughed a little and glanced out the window at the grey haze of rain covered city before turning back to him. She reached in her bag and pulled out a pink and black checkered folder.

"Just copy mine, Arnoldo," She said with an annoyed sigh, "But seriously, it's not like you have any danger whatsoever of failing that class"

Arnold's face lit up as he took the folder and found the page he needed. He turned back and grinned at her. Her mouth moved up in a matching smile, falling into his eyes, so glad that she was able to make him happy. Gerald looked at her questioningly as the bus pulled up to the Hillwood High stop. She caught herself and made a face back at him as she stood up and brushed past them and out into the cold and rainy morning.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day blew by for Arnold in a flutter of nervous haze. He seemed to float from class to class as the hours ticked down to 1:30: showtime. He got 'good lucks' and 'break a legs' from all his friends, which he took with smiles and gratitude, but his mind never strayed from the climax of the day that was barreling down on him like a locomotive. Fourth period was nearly over and he couldn't recall any of what had happened. He smiled as he remembered the trombone <em>wah wahing<em> teacher in Charlie Brown.

_Lets hope I can swim better than Charlie Brown can play football_ he thought to himself, looking up at the black second hand of the wall mounted clock just passing seven and fast approaching twelve.

The lunch bell hit and everyone filed out of their various classes. He walked over to his usual spot under an old oak tree off to one side of the quad. He leaned up against the tree and looked up at the sky. The rain had broke for the moment, but the sky looked like it was ready for another round. Thick blooming black clouds danced with thin grey wisps and heavy wet wind as they all spun and churned in the atmosphere.

Gerald walked up and punched Arnold lightly in the shoulder.

"Not eating I see?"

Arnold smiled uneasily and kicked some damp dirt at the base of the tree.

"No way am I going to be able to keep anything down at all today"

"Yeah I hear you. I'm leaving right after the game for the state b-ball championships. Feeling a bit edgy myself" Gerald said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah that's right. Well at least you don't have to worry about placing? And win or lose you guys still made it there. " Arnold said with a confident smile.

"True that. Always the optimist huh?" Gerald said smiling.

"Somebody has to be" Arnold said.

"Howdy fellers!"

Arnold raised his eyebrows and stood up from the tree. Sid and Stinky walked up and took their usual spots next to the tree.

"Sup Arnold, hey Gerald. Wicked nasty day right?" Sid said.

"I reckon its goin to be one hellofa walk back to forth street" Stinky said looking up.

"Mmmm Mmmm, you can say that again" Gerald said.

"Hrm, wonder what everyone's runin over" Stinky said looking out into the quad.

A few groups of students had started to wonder over to the parking lots, exchanging hushed voices of excitement between each other. Another sophomore ran over to the tree and went over to Arnold.

"Hey Twiggy. Whats going on?" Arnold said looking out toward the parking lot.

"The Bulldogs are here. We should go get ready" Twiggy said, excitement in his voice.

"You're not even playing Twig" Gerald said.

"Doesn't mean I can't be excited to kick ass!" Twiggy shouted.

"Jesus don't have an aneurysm Twiggy" Sid said.

Arnold grabbed his backpack and walked out from the tree. "I guess I'm off guys. Seeya later"

"You'll do great man!" Gerald said.

"We'll be rootin for ya Arnold" Stinky said.

Arnold smiled nervously and walked with Twiggy over to the locker room. It was now or never. He took a deep breath walked through the grey metal door.

* * *

><p>Helga flipped lazily through the pages of her English book, looking over at Arnold's empty desk. He sat one seat up and one over from her, just as she had planned it. It had taken weeks of Machiavellian scheming but she had done it; her prize was a perfect view of him without him noticing her staring. She looked up at the clock, twenty minutes to go. She sighed and went back to zoning out as was her usual pastime in Mr. Billgney's English class. Her hand rocketed down to her pocket as it vibrated silently. She flipped out the phone and snapped it open, not caring if anyone saw.<p>

NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM: PHEEBS: 132PM: _Hey got_

_The seats. They're great! Good view of the pool. Cya_

_in a few._

She sent _thanks_ back and went back to doing nothing. Billgney was rambling on about Huxley's _Brave New World_ and the importance of soma and what it meant for society. Her pocket vibrated again and she annoyingly reached for her phone again.

_ Why is she texting me again? Oh shit, what if the seats were moved? Damnit why do these things have to be so complicated? _

She flipped it open and her hand froze over the receive button. Her eyes read the sender screen front and backwards as a slam of anticipation het her stomach.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM: ARNOLD 132PM: _thanks again_

_for the math hw. Really saved me for that quiz. See you_

_at the game?_

She looked over the text for a while, savoring every pixel of the message. Her fingers flew down to reply and she started frantically jabbing out a message back.

NEW MESSAGE TO ARNOLD:

_Np footballhd. Yeah il be there. Don't loose_

She stared at the response for a while before sending it, mulling over every possible double meaning and trying to figure out how he'd take it. Satisfied, she hit send and looked up at the clock.

"And finally, how can we apply that to the industrial revolution? And…oh dear, well that's all the time we have for today. We'll continue this first thing tomorrow" Mr. Billgney said walking to the back of the class to stand clear of the rush on the front door.

Helga bolt for the front and was on her way to the pool with lightning speed. She reached the front of the building, not giving the rapidly forming line a second glance. Blue and black streamers hung in the entryway, symbolizing the building's school colors. She looked up the sky as she made her way around to the back; the thick grey clouds were now heaving black masses and the air felt thick, waiting to be ripped apart from the torrents of rain sure to come.

She walked to the back door of the pool building and opened it up. Waves of chlorine and steam hit her as she stepped in and made her way through the filling bleachers.

"Helga! Over here!" Phoebe said jumping up a little.

Helga made her way over to where she was sitting and plopped down on the corrugated metal seat. The seats were mostly filled up and the entire gym was flooded with a low pitched drone of the chattering crowd. The water was light up by huge hanging florescent spot lights suspended from the rafters of the building and coaches and team staff lined each side of the pool, waiting for the match to start.

"Nice job on the seats Pheebs. When's it gonna start?" Helga said looking out to the water.

The seats they had were about twenty feet away from the edge of the pool; in the first two rows of bleachers, they were the best seats in the house.

"Any minute now. The opposing team just came out" Pheobe said pointing to the opposite side of the pool.

The rain had started again and started to slam hard against the glass roof of the pool building. A lightning bolt light up the sky as the home team walked out of the locker room. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers matched by thunder as they took their spots by the edge of the water. Arnold was the first one up to the line. He walked over to the launch board and stepped up on the blue carpet. She watched him kneel down and do some last minute stretches as the other team's swimmer took his position.

_Of course they picked him to go first. He is the fastest swimmer on the team. The rest of those idiots better not fuck this up_ she thought looking out to the sidelines.

The loudspeaker next to the sidelines dimmed the music it was playing and held silence for a moment.

"Welcome to the varsity boys 200 freestyle relay! Hillwood High School vs Crestwood High School. This match is the semi final for the PAL state…" The mic rattled on as the swimmers took their positions. The gun was raised and fired and all the swimmers dove in.

Helga leaned forward in her seat as the gun was shot off, straining to see Arnold as he kicked off. He sliced through the water, pumping his legs in powerful strides, propelling him through the water. He stayed under a good three seconds longer than the rest of the competition, coming up and throwing his arm out in front of him like a punch to make the first stroke back. It was like watching mercury run down glass. He strode out in the water with the same ease as if he were walking; not once did he look back or up or anywhere but straight and back down at the bottom of the pool. He reached the end and dove downward, somersaulting off the wall easily four seconds before the other swimmer got there. He stayed under striding back for incredibly long; Helga tightened her fists and held her breath. He finally surfaced and swam the final distance, tapping the edge of the pool signaling the other Hillwood swimmer to start.

Arnold floated in the shallows for a while, catching his breath. He did the best he could and he knew it; it was all up to the team now. Helga jumped up and screamed along with everyone else when he hit the wall and gave the second swimmer a six second lead. She sat back down and kept her eyes solely on the shallows. She could give a damn about the other swimmer, she was so proud of him.

"Holy shit Pheobe! That was ridiculous!"

"Come on you bastard!" Pheobe shouted. She suddenly looked back to Helga, her face reddening as she gave a sheepish smile.

Helga smirked and looked back to the pool. Her smile dropped off as she saw the Crestwood Bulldog swimmer right on the tail of the home team. From the moment Arnold had tapped him in, the Hillwood second had been steadily losing ground. They both turned around at the same time but the Bulldog stayed under longer and came out ahead. Helga frantically looked back at the starting block and saw Arnold, hunched down and yelling at his lagging teammate. The third swimmer was on the block, ready to go. This was the final lap and he had a lot of work to do.

The Bulldog tapped in and the third swimmer rocketed off the block, knifing into the water. The entire line of Hillwood coaches yelled at their athlete, still ten feet away. He touched the edge and the third pushed himself off with as much force he could muster.

"Come on! Go! Go!" Helga screamed jumping up out of her seat.

Arnold looked out, yelling at the last swimmer. He was gaining fast on the Bulldog, but he was still far off from making up the difference. His opponent kicked off and started back easily five seconds before Hillwood reached the T line. Arnold watched as his teammate started to slow down, giving the Bulldog more time. His heart sank as the other team started to yell and cheer, egging their swimmer on the last few yards.

Helga dropped her fists by her side as she watched the Bulldog swimmer tap the end of the pool; six seconds before Hillwood.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2; tell me about it if you wish.<strong>

**Chapter 3: 4/29/11**


	3. Chapter 3: Downpour

**Chapter 3: Downpour**

* * *

><p>Arnold walked heavily back into the locker room a good twenty feet behind the rest of the team. He didn't care that he did <em>his<em> job the best, he cared that the whole team lost; it meant that _he_ lost. The coaches offered words of solace and tried to come off wise and sympathetic, but it all just seemed so pointless. He stood in the halls for a moment and then looked back toward the pool. He grabbed his robe and walked slowly back out into the main room, the smell of chlorine still heavy in his nose. Phil and Gertie were lingering in the stands and started walking over to Arnold as he walked out on the floor.

"Great job Shortman. Always thought you had part fish in you" Phil said smiling.

"I guess not enough though" Arnold said looking back toward the water.

"Well I wouldn't say that. Anymore and you'd have gills. We'd have to keep you in a bowl. How would you eat? The fish food bill would be huge!" Phil said smiling.

Arnold looked back toward the locker room and then turned back to his grandparents.

"I think I'm going to hang around here for a while. Swim some laps"

"Are you sure Shortman? Do you want a ride back with us?" Phil asked.

"Nah that's okay. I'll walk. I'll be fine" Arnold said putting on the best confident smile he could muster given the circumstances. It came out more defeated than self-assured.

"Alright. Just be careful walking back. And if it's raining, we're just a phone call away" Phil said smiling and then turned to walk out of the arena.

"You did good today" He added before they walked out of the gym.

Arnold sighed and sat down on the edge of the pool, letting his legs dip into the warm rippling water. He looked up to the glass ceiling being pelted with a soft rain and the heavy churning sky beyond. He stood up, throwing off his robe, and dove into the water. He let his mind go blank and just concentrated on the warm water lapping into him as he sliced through. He never glanced back at the far wall by the back door, where Helga watched him the whole time. They were both lost in their own feelings, both taking in the loss of the day.

* * *

><p>It was about forty five minutes later that Arnold finally walked out of the locker room. He toweled off his hair and threw the wet shaggy school print cloth against the wall with the hamper on his way out the door. He ran his hands through his hair and slid it down, trying to quell the blond mass that sprung up from the towel. He got to the last door metal door that led to the quad and shoved it open; he paused under the overhang looking out to the quad. It was completely empty being about two hours after classes got out and still slick with rainwater. It had stopped raining for the moment but everything was still grey and a thick wind blew strong through the concrete courtyard.<p>

_I think I can make it. It's not that far to the bus stop. _

He looked one last time toward the sky and then stepped hurriedly out to the edge of campus. The wind lashed out at him as he made his way quickly to the HillTrans stop, his jeans rippling violently against his legs with each step. He pulled his red sweatshirt closer as he reached the bus stop. There was a red plastic sign hung on the metal service plaque. _Bus service canceled due to flood warning_. Arnold stood there for a moment, staring up at the sign. He looked down the long street ahead of him and then back to the sign, hoping it would change. He sighed and turned down the street to start the walk home.

Arnold didn't even get one block down before a raindrop hit his nose. He brushed his face and looked back; the sky had gotten blacker and the air was quite a bit cooler than when he left school. He quickened his pace as the rain drops started to multiply around him. He took out his phone and pressed down the number 2 until _dialing home _popped up on the screen. He gritted his teeth as another strong burst of cold wind knocked into his face. The dial tone cut off to a busy signal.

'_We're sorry. The number you have dialed cannot be reached. Please hang up and try your call again' _

Arnold closed the phone angrily and opened it again, holding down the _2_ key. The rain started to down more heavily now, breaking into a steady fall.

_'We're sorry. The number you have dialed…'_

He slammed the phone back frantically and opened it again.

"Come on" He growled into his cell as he quickened his pace as fast as he could without running.

'_We're sorry. The number you…' _

Slam. The rain was in a full downpour now, seeping under his jacket and dripping in his face.

"Please. Answer"

'_We're sorry. The…'_

He stopped walking and looked down at the rain spattered screen. It felt like there was a knot in his throat, pushing down to his mouth. The rain completely soaked him as he stood there, trying the call again.

"Please" He managed to get past the knot. His voice was shaky.

"_We're sorr…'_

His knees felt wobley and his eyes started to glaze over. He held his fists tight around the phone.

He felt the rain stop hitting him, the barrage of cold razor blades stopping as the umbrella was held over his head.

"I like your phone, because it's wet. Like your pants" Helga said smiling as she stood next to him.

He snapped his head up and looked at her and quickly wiped his eyes. "He-Helga?"

"None other" she looked down at her feet and then back to him. "You okay?"

Her eyes took on a softness Arnold hadn't really seen before, as if she were showing genuine concern for him. He cleared his throat and returned her gaze. "Yeah, I was…I was just a little shaken up I guess"

A vein of lightning stabbed across the sky followed instantly by a thunderous boom that nearly knocked the two off their feet. The rain really opened up then, pounding down like a rockslide.

"We have to get out of here! This shit is starting to get pretty serious" Helga yelled over the wind and rain.

They started to walk as fast as they could down the street, trying to hold Helga's umbrella up for protection but the rain swept in from every direction.

"I think the phone lines are down. My grandparents aren't picking up. It goes straight to that mechanical disconnect thing" Arnold yelled back.

"My house is closest. Come on!" Helga said, turning a corner.

Arnold followed and the two made their way back to Helga's, fighting against the tempest.

* * *

><p>The door to the Pataki house slammed shut, leaving the tumult of the storm behind it. Arnold and Helga stood there for a moment in the patio, listening to the quiet of the house and the storm raging outside. It was good to be inside and out of the constant barrage of nature's blinding fury. Helga looked at Arnold; he had wrapped his hands around himself trying to warm up. He was standing in a small puddle of water from his dripping clothes.<p>

"Damn you're soaked Arnold" She said as she walked over to a closet.

"Well you're not exactly dry as a bone either" he said through clenched and chattering teeth.

She kicked off her boots and grabbed two towels from the closet shelf, throwing one to Arnold and drying off her hair with the other one. He quickly wrapped it around his shoulders and breathed into his hands. His hair was dripping wet and matted down in his face; he looked completely miserable. Helga laughed as she leaned up against the door of the kitchen, looking at the sight in front of her.

"What?" Arnold said, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"You look like a cat in a bathtub" She laughed again.

He stood there for a moment and then started to smile. He laughed too as he looked down at the self made pool he was standing in. "Yeah I guess I've looked better huh?"

"It's actually really cute" Helga said.

She immediately cursed herself for using that word, the C word. She couldn't help it though, he was adorable the way he was standing there, wrapped up in a bushy towel like an Eskimo.

Arnold laughed again. "Well I guess I'll have to get torn apart by hurricane strength rains more often then?"

They both laughed again, glad to be out of the rain and with someone else. Their laughter filled the house, a rarity that broke the solitude of quiet that blanketed the hallways earlier that morning. After they died down a bit, they both just stood for a moment looking at each other; scanning each other up and down. It took everything Helga had in her to break that moment, but she noticed that Arnold looked truly cold. He was pale and starting to turn slightly blue.

"Come on" Helga said, turning down the hall toward the stairs.

Arnold slid off his shoes, which made a slurping sound as the wet canvas left his soaking socks, and squished down the hall after her.

"Where are we going?" Arnold asked as they started to climb the stairs.

"You can't stay in those wet clothes. You're starting to turn blue"

Arnold looked around the dimly light house as he followed Helga up the stairs and down the long wooden hall at the top.

"Where are your parents?" He asked softly.

Helga sighed. "Where indeed football head? Bob's got this conference thing in Arizona and Miriam hasn't been here for a few days now. She crawls out of bed and into a bottle" She said matter-of-factly as she turned the corner into the bathroom. "You know, always a shitstorm around here"

Arnold stopped in the hallway outside the bathroom, towel still wrapped around him looking like Lawrence of Arabia. "I'm sorry Helga. That's really awful"

She looked back at him and fell into his soft and concerned stare, letting herself be caught in his worry for her. She felt her heart melt around the genuine concern; he actually cared about her. It was a strange feeling. She shook her head and turned back to the shower, yanking back the white canvas curtain.

"Same shit different day I guess. Been going on ever since I can remember. Not much to compare to if you've never had any different" She said as she pulled sharply up on the nozzle, starting the rush of steaming water.

She looked back at him standing in the hallway, looking innocently at her. She felt her insides warm up a little as she peered back at him.

"Here. Warm up a bit. I'll put your stuff in the dryer so you don't get hypothermia or frostbite or whatever" Helga said walking out into the hall.

Arnold shifted into the bathroom taking off his towel and letting it fall by his feet. He looked back at Helga who was staring right at him.

"Um, so I guess I'll just…get in?" Arnold said, his face reddening.

"Oh right. Um yeah, close the door and get in and leave your stuff by the door and I'll just grab it" She said looking away.

"Okay. And thanks Helga" He said smiling at her as he shut the door. He paused right as it was cracked. "For everything I mean. Thanks"

"Yeah, no..no problem" She said quietly, her voice cracking.

He gave her one last flash of a smile and shut the door. Helga stood on the other side of the door, staring at the grain of the wood letting her mind run free; she was in kind of a daze. Poetry flooded in her head of her sweet beloved football headed angel, how soft and loving he was. He truly cared for her and how she felt. She sighed and brought her hand up to her face and smacked herself.

_Focus Helga. It's just Arnold…in your shower…with all his clothes in a pile on the floor. _

Her heart fluttered as she put her hand on the door.

_Relax. Just keep your head down. In and out. _

"You in there football head?" She said mustering the most confident voice she could.

"Yeah you can come in" She heard him call back.

She quickly swung the door open and grabbed the pile of wet clothing on the tile floor, keeping her head as down as possible without smacking it into the floor. She paused right as she was about to leave, and glanced up slowly. The curtain was thick white canvas but she could still make out a bit of his figure. Her face turned beat read and she quickly darted out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: 56/11**


	4. Chapter 4: Connection

**Chapter 4: Connection**

* * *

><p>Helga walked over the drier, ball of wet clothes in her hands. She absently opened up the lid and set the timer. Her mind wandered off to the events of the afternoon: the game, the walk home, Arnold in her foyer. He had looked so lost when she found him in the street, rain pouring down on him. His eyes looked so hopeless and dead; she never wanted to see that in him again. Helga brought herself back to reality and slid the wet mass of clothing across the lid of the washer. She put each item in one by one, feeling the weight of them and getting a good look. She reached in the pocket of his jeans to make sure the heat of the dryer wouldn't ruin anything important. Cell phone, a bus pass, his wallet, and a pack of Tic Tacs. Helga dumped the rest of the wet stuff into the dryer and slammed the lid down.<p>

She went back into her room and flopped down on her bed, sprawling the pile of Arnold's stuff out in front of her. She picked up his cell phone and rolled it over and over slowly in her hands while she looked out the window. The sky outside flashed bright white and then ripped open with a violent roll of thunder.

_Damn, it's really coming down. There's no way he can walk home now. Maybe his grandpa can pick him up. Or pick us up. _

It hit her again how alone she was in the house; how after Arnold left it would be just her and the rain. She hated it; the quiet was the worst.

The drone of the water in the bathroom had shut off while she was thinking and the door creaked open followed by a flood of steam. Arnold walked out with a towel around his waist and another on his head that he was running forcefully back and forth. He was once again fighting down the blond mass that sprang up unruly from the wet towel.

Helga stared at him a moment, her mouth open.

"Man I'm feeling much better now. Thanks" Arnold said running his hands through his hair.

Helga nodded and mumbled something, eyes still glued to him. Arnold shifted his weight and coughed awkwardly.

"So, is my stuff still in the dryer?" He asked timidly.

"Oh right. Yeah hang on" Helga said jumping off the bed.

She headed for the door of her room, almost knocking Arnold over as she brushed past him.

"It'll take a while to get dry. I think there's some of my dad's stuff that should fit you in here somewhere" She said walking into Bob and Miriam's room.

She blushed bright red as she furiously went through her father's closet.

_Yeah that was a good move Helga, just stand there while he's half naked in your room. If he didn't think you were a total creep before he sure as hell does now. _

She pulled out a white pressed shirt with the BeeperKing logo on it and a pair of tan slacks.

"Here you go Football head, not sure if it'll all fit but beggars can't be choosers right?" Helga said handing him the clothes.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Arnold said laughing.

He took the clothes and went into the bathroom while Helga went and flopped back down on her bead.

He came back in a moment later, holding the pants up. He looked like a four year old in his father's suit.

"I think your dad might be a few sizes bigger than me" Arnold said smiling.

Helga burst out laughing. "Oh man, that's great. You should do this every day"

He joined in and sat down on her bed. "They are roomy"

They sat for a while on the bed, listening to the rain pound itself up against the window. It was slamming so hard into the glass it sounded as if it might break any second.

"Some game today" Helga said.

"Yeah it was tough. Did our best though" Arnold said flatly.

"_Bull_shit. You gave them more than enough lead to smoke those guys" She said.

"I've been wondering, why do you come to all the games?" Arnold said looking back at her.

She stammered for a moment. "Because…I like showing my school spirit. I'm not all rebel you know"

"Well if that was your reason I'd imagine you would go to the football games or something. Something more noticeable, swimming isn't really something you have a cheer squad for. I don't think I've seen you miss a single game though" Arnold said.

Her heart quickened as she looked at him. She was trying to tell if there was anything else in his voice, something that meant he was on to her. She couldn't hear any.

"Swimming is a big deal. And football is so typical; you…you would _expect _me to go to a football game, which is why I chose..swimming?" She stammered.

He smiled and looked back at the window. "Whatever you say"

She let out a relieved sigh and rubbed the side of her face. _Nice move brining up the game. Did you really think he didn't notice you? You've been sitting in the front row for…_

Arnold looked back and moved closer to her on the bed. "It's not because you're _rooting_ for someone is it?" He said with a smile.

"What…I, no!" Helga said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Well because that would explain why you come to every game…"Arnold said.

"There is nobody on that team that I like!"

"And sit in the front row!"

"I just like the sport"

He jumped up and pointed a finger at her. "You have a crush on the captain don't you!" Arnold shouted.

"Mike? Hell no!"

"You totally do!" Arnold said laughing.

"I do not!" Helga said, grabbing a pillow from her bed.

She stood up and slammed it into the side of Arnold's face. He went down, laughing as he hit her bed.

"I seriously _do not_ have a crush…" Helga started.

Arnold grabbed the pillow and swung it into the side of Helga, cutting her off as the pillow bumped her chin. He stood up by the end of her bed.

"You were saying?" He said smirking.

"Oh you are dead" She growled.

She grabbed another pillow and charged Arnold. He stepped out of the way and hit her on the back. She swung around and countered with a blow to his face and swept it down to his chest. He fell back on her bead laughing.

"That'll teach you!" She said.

He sprung forward and grabbed her, pulling her down on the bed and hitting her on the back as she went down. She spun around and reached out for his pillow. He grabbed it tighter, pulling it into his chest. She went down with it and fell on top of Arnold, each of them fighting for control of the pillow. They both laughed hard, trying to find some kind of leverage to pry the fluffy weapon away their opponent. She finally wriggled it out of his arms, smacked him in the face, and threw it off the bed. They both fell back laughing. Helga's laughter slowed and she looked over at Arnold, right into his eyes. She realized she was about six inches away from his face. Arnold's laughter died down and he returned her stare.

_Her eyes are so blue. How have I not noticed that before?_

She moved a little closer, still looking at him, the ripples of green in his eyes that seemed to go on forever. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward; he did the same.

A loud polyphonic trumpet echoed out in the room. They both jumped back, startled by the sound. Arnold's phone fluttered back and forth on the bed, the generic jazz tone singing loudly as the screen blinked. He sat up and picked up his cell.

"Hello?" He said, looking back at Helga.

She had sat up as well and was looking down at her feet.

"Oh hi Grandpa. No I'm alright, I tried to call but nobody answered. I'm over at Helga's"

She got up and walked into the hallway to check the dryer. She stood at the machine and watched it rumble. She sighed. Arnold walked out a few moments later and leaned up against the doorframe.

"Grandpa's going to come get me. I guess their phone was down earlier" Arnold said.

"Oh okay. Your stuff is just about dry" She said as nonchalantly as possible.

She opened the dryer door and handed him his clothes. He took them and went into the bathroom, looking back at her for a moment before closing the door.

She fell back into the door of the closet. _Why does he have to leave? Why now?_

* * *

><p>Arnold changed back into his clothes, still warm from the dryer. He looked at himself in the mirror and wiped his hand over his face.<p>

_What was that? _

He straightened up and ran his hands under the faucet.

_And why do I want to do it again?_

Arnold opened the bathroom door and walked over to her. He placed Bob's clothes on the dryer and looked back at her.

"Thanks a lot, for all this. I really appreciate it. I was…a little messed up when you found me" Arnold said.

"Ah it's no problem football head. I usually patrol the streets on rainy days, looking for lost travelers" Helga said.

"Seriously Helga, thank you" Arnold said.

She nodded. "Anytime"

His phone buzzed again. "I guess that's Grandpa"

"Yeah. I'll walk you down" Helga said

They headed down the stairs. She handed him her pink umbrella.

"I think you'll need this more than I will" She said smiling.

"Yeah maybe you're right" Arnold said chuckling.

Silence filled the foyer. They were both at a loss for words, but neither of them wanted to move on. At least the silence was _something. _

"Well, I guess I should go. Thanks again Helga" Arnold said, opening the front door.

"Like I said, anytime"

He waved and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Helga stood there for a moment, staring at the door. She kept expecting it to swing open, and Arnold would run in and embrace her, finish the kiss that was almost started earlier, but it never did. After a while, she sighed and walked back up to her room. She gathered all the pillows, put her phone on silent, and flopped down on her bed. She mulled the events of the day over and over in her head until she dozed off.

* * *

><p>Helga opened her eyes slowly and looked out her window and the light intruding over her face. She glanced up at her clock: 7:30. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. School would start in a half hour. The storm had not passed, but the rain was significantly less this morning than it had been the previous day. <em>Yesterday<em> she thought as she stood up. Had it really happened? She questioned if it was all just another dream about Arnold as she walked to the bathroom. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand on her way out.

_Yeah screw school today. _She thought, flipping open her phone to text Phoebe.

_1 MISSED CALL. 1 NEW VOICEMAIL. RECEIVED AT 12:34AM. _

Her eyes darted from the screen to the call button. She pressed _OK _and listened.

"_Hey Helga, it's Arnold. I know it's like midnight and you're asleep. I hope this doesn't wake you up. Anyway I just wanted to thank you again, that was really awesome of you to pick me up. I'm actually really happy I lost the match because if I had won, none of that would have happened. I mean it wasn't good that we lost, but…ah I'm really messing this up. Basically, I had a really good time with you today, one of the best afternoons I've had, and I was wondering if you would, maybe like to do it again? Like not be caught in the rain but just hang out and maybe go to a movie or something? You don't have to or anything, but…yeah. I'll see you at school. Goodnight" _

She hit replay almost instantly, and listened to it another three times. She smiled and went downstairs to put on her boots.

_I guess I am going to school today_.

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the feedback and kind words, I read them all and appreciate it. I've started work on my next story, which will be the first fic I've written in about a year or so, and so far, I'm pretty happy with the way it's turning out. Be looking for that in the next month or so. As always, hope you had fun and thanks for reading! -AG<strong>


End file.
